100 Drabbles for the Marvelous Marauders
by PinkestNinja
Summary: Here is my collection of Marauder themed drabbles. There are some from just about every timeframe. Enjoy. There are a list of themes that I am going from so that is why some are numbered crazily and have a random topic. LOL
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the world of HP I am simply borrowing it for a bit. JK Rowling owns all recognizable charries and situations!**

FYI: McGonagall doesn't know the animals are James and Sirius... she just knows they are out of bed!

**37. Animagus**

It wasn't even Remus' time of the month when James and Sirius decided to go stroll the grounds one night. Just outside of the castle walls the two young men disappeared and in their places stood a great shaggy dog and a majestic stag.

As though they could hear one another's thoughts the great beasts took off toward the forest at a casual pace, not unlike their typical canter.

A great shrieking voice sounded from a window high atop the castle wall. **"Sirius Black and James Potter! I am no fool! Detention!"** screeched McGonagall!

She wouldn't find them now! Snicker!

**98. Pajamas**

The common room was still abuzz with the sounds of celebration. Gryffindor had defeated Slytherin in the first Quidditch match of the year.  
As per usual Sirius and James were making more ruckus than anyone else. There they were jumping on the furniture and such.  
Spying Peter being his usual mousy self Sirius got that famous mischievious grin. Charging across the room to undoubtedly cause some sort of embarrassment to their "friend" he was suddenly suspended in the air by one ankle his pajama bottoms had split up the back as he was heaved upward. Remus chuckled, wand held aloft.

**43. Headmaster**

Sirius and James sat in the chairs opposite Dumbledore's desk, legs swinging and heads down. Albus had his eyes trained on the boys and while they looked anywhere but at the man's face he had the slightest grin..

**Headmaster**: "Sirius, what would make you think Peter needed to drink that Swelling Solution you brewed?"

**Sirius**: "Well, sir… James said it would be funny."

**James**: "Did I say to dump the entire phial in his pumpkin juice, Padfo- Sirius?"

**Headmaster**: "I think you two owe him an apology once Madame Pomfrey sorts him out. You may go… And Sirius… nice potioneering."

**61. Kiss**

Sirius spotted a new girl in the... *blinkblink* library, of all places. Remus had dragged him there so he could study. Of course Sirius was more interested in the "view" than studying.

Seeing the girl bat her eyelashes and smile provocatively Padfoot decided to follow after her when she left the corner he was in.

Moments later he returns, odd look on his face, lost for words… which is unusual for him…  
Remus asks, "**What happened? Did she slap you or something?" **barely holding in laughter.

Sirius responds, "**Her name is Dee… she kissed me and ran away**."  
Uh-oh…. LOVE.

**18. Whomping Willow**

A black shaggy dog, a magnificent stag, and…a rat… cantered across the grounds of the Hogwarts School. They approached a certain tree at the same time a great howl pierced the night. The stag and the dog exchanged a glance and in that moment a huge branch crashed to the ground.

Where the stag once stood there was now a boy. "**Bloody Hell, Wormtail! Hit the knob before we're all killed**." Shouted James Potter as the dirty rat took off toward the tree.

The tree froze; James transformed once more and off went the animals to keep the werewolf company.

**39. Duel**

Peter was dangling from his ankle in the Forbidden Forest, his face full of boils and tears streaming down. "**Re-Rem-Remus… please make him stop. I said I was sorry**." Peter stuttered. Remus looked on with doubt in his eyes. "**James, may-maybe we should just let him be. He did apologize**." Remus interjected.

James held his wand tighter and glared at Peter. "**A duel is no place to bring Lily's name up, that is what got him into this state**." James said through clenched teeth.

The duel had been planned to help Wormtail, but he made his first mistake. Lily's name…

**49. Yule Ball**

Remus straightened the front of his dress robes and wiped the sweat from the palms of his hands as he waited for James and Sirius to join him.  
James' typically messy hair lay flat on his head and Sirius was looking quite dashing as they descended the stairs.

"**Alright Moony, ready for the Yule Ball?**" Sirius asked with a smirk.

Remus was beyond nervous and the gift that lay in his pocket seemed to weigh two tons. Hopefully Lily would see that he really appreciated her friendship and compassion.

Spying the lovely Lily he handed her the gift "**Merry Christmas**"

**9. Defense Against the Dark Arts**

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all stood watching as other students attempted to block one another's spells with shield charms. Remus had taught the other four the charm long before now. How else could they remain unscathed after all of the messes they had caused at school?

Noticing Peter was otherwise occupied watching a certain girl in the class Sirius nudged James and raised his wand. Muttering an incantation that caused Peter to be suddenly dangling from his ankle Sirius did not notice that Remus had just cast a full body bind curse on him.

Sirius and Peter… topple down.

**14. Hogwarts, A History**

Sitting under his favorite tree by the Lake, Remus Lupin was thumbing through his copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. He was enjoying the warm air on his face after being stuck inside the Shrieking Shack for what seemed an eternity.

He could hear the telltale signs that Spring was there. Laughter floating through the air, boys shouting and playing in the courtyard. Remus was lost in his own little world and did not notice James and Sirius approaching.

The other Marauders, smirks upon their faces. **"Hey Moony we just saw…" **before he finished WHAM, big old book to the head.

**53. Chase**

There were flashes of red and green going off all around them. Sirius's motorcycle soared higher and higher. They were being chased by Death Eaters all across the English skies.

James yelled over the roar of the engine "**Harry is starting to babble some**." Sirius rolls his eyes "**That's great and all but is this the right time to talk about it? Facing death here Prongs**"

There was a huge bang and all of a sudden Remus was at their side mounted on a racing broom looking more ragged than ever. "**Nice of you to join us, Moony**."

"**Shut up**"

**50. Boggart**

Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, R.J. Lupin... That was still a hard pill to swallow for Moony. Shaking himself from his reverie he smiled as he watched Harry interact with Ron and Hermione whilst awaiting his turn to face the boggart.

Seeing his face gave him a great pang of sadness. He was his father made over. Being in this classroom teaching the lesson took him back to many years ago with a room full of very different people.

James stepped up and the boggart turned into Kreacher. "**R-Ri-r-Riddikulus**" he stammered. Sirius snickered.

Harry's turn came. Oh no.

**100. Homework**

The children were all looking miserable in the confines of 12 Grimmauld Place...except for Hermione. She was busying herself with homework while shooting weary glances at her friends.

Sirius was struck by how very much the trio reminded him of James, Lily, and himself. Lily was the rule abiding teacher's pet whilst James and Sirius were more concerned with other ventures outside of the classroom. The Marauders had done their share of mischief making at Hogwarts but these children would see more trouble than he cared to dwell upon.

As though they were thinking alike Remus raised his glass "**Marauders**"

**78. Author's Choice- Buckbeak**

As Sirius sulked in his attic with Buckbeak he frequently thought of days passed. He found his thoughts often wandered back to those carefree days as a troublemaker at Hogwarts. Seeing Harry made it happen more often than usual. He was so like his father that it made his heart ache.

If only he could relive those days…

"**Come on Padfoot get under the cloak and we can go nick some food from the kitchen**." James told him with a crooked grin.

They were so cocky, so confident…

Remus watched on with his disapproval evident on his face.

Peter squirmed.

**11. History of Magic**

The Marauders sat in the dreaded History of Magic classroom with looks of horror on their faces. Professor Binns was lecturing about Goblin wars and the boys could barely hold their eyes open anymore.

James had begun to levitate people's bags while they weren't watching, Sirius was making eyes at the girl next to him, and Peter was being mousy as usual. Remus on the other hand was taking notes and shooting looks of contempt at the others.

**"Pssst. Moony. Will you loosen up?" **Sirius whispered to him.

Remus shot him another contemptuous look right as his book zoomed away.

**42. Portraits**

Peter Pettigrew's mousy eyes darted from side to side as he stood, after curfew, in front of the portrait of Sir Cadogan. The portrait was as mad as a hatter and continued to try and run Peter out of the castle.

The other portraits began to awaken at the sound of "**Braggart, Rogue, Leave my castle at once**." As shouted by Cadogan.

Pettigrew tried to tell him, "**I was sent here to find out where the One Eyed Witch passage is. I was told you knew**"

More screams and threats and other portraits joined in.

Sirius and James laughing… Hysterically.

**3. Transfiguration**

Minerva McGonagall watched on in shock as James Potter and Sirius Black worked hard during her class. Never would she have thought it possible for those two to put effort into much more than trickery. Close to smiling she watched as James turned his frog to a water goblet.

"**10 points to Gryffindor Mr. Potter for being the first to change your animal**." McGonagall said with a certain amount of pride.

Sirius watched and listened closely and changed his animal right after James.

**"Hey if we keep up in Transfiguration it'll be no time till we can master An-"**

**"Shhhhhh"**

**92. Chocolate**

Remus lay on his back in his bed daydreaming for a change. There was nothing to do and he was all done studying. Since he was in fact a werewolf he happened to have a heightened sense of smell so when he first caught the whiff of chocolate his moth began to water.

Jumping up from his bed he began to sniff. Glad that none of his dorm mates were there to see. The smell seemed to be moving all around the room. He was beginning to get crazed with the craving.

James and Sirius under the cloak. Snicker, snicker.

**8. Potions**

James and Remus lugged their cauldron over to the table with Lily preparing to brew a suitable love potion. James was for once quiet as Lily and Remus set to work. Lily was accomplished at Potions and well Remus was accomplished at most anything he put his mind to. As they prepared the potion and it started to spread the aroma about the room they all went googly eyed.

James smelled flowers, the smell of the air in winter, and perfume.

Remus of course smelled chocolate, woods, and fresh air.

Lily smelled… James.

"**Class dismissed**." Slughorn belted.

Love is here!

**21. Veela**

**"See that girl there?" **Sirius asked. He looked as though he had just come up for air. His tie was slightly askew and his hair was a mess.

**"Who? That Veela girl from Beauxbatons? Yes, I see her**." James responded with a smirk on his face.

**THWACK! **

**"Why were you looking at her for?" **Sirius yelled as he hit James atop his head with a …blink… book.

Remus set his butterbeer one the table and looked at Sirius with seriousness. **"Want to know if she's a Veela?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Go tell her she's ugly and see what happens"**

**"Okay"**

**RUN, SIRIUS!**

**44. Ford Anglia**

Remus dropped his coffee down the front of himself and stared in disbelief as James and Sirius' faces popped up on the Muggle news. **"Merlin's beard!" **

They were supposed to be discreet in Muggle society, not being involved in a police chase in a Ford Anglia. He quickly siphoned the coffee off of himself and ran to the fireplace, he Floo'd straight to the Potter's home.

Not to his surprise Dumbledore and several other Order members were already there.

**"Wha' were you two thinkin'?" **Moody growled

**"We were being chased… so we ran**" James responded simply.

**"Blundering Idiots"** Minerva muttered.

**88. Sweet Tooth**

Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot all huddled beneath James' cloak trying to be quiet as they headed for the One Eyed Witch passageway. Moony typically wasn't one for breaking too many rules, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He was out of chocolate and that would not do.

Into the passageway they crept and pulled off the cloak. **"To Honeydukes." **Sirius exclaimed.

Once in the cellar they began raiding boxes and tearing into treats.

Remus found the chocolate and began to stuff his face.

James and Sirius were looking for something different.

**"Oh my Merlin! TANGY!"**

**"Your tongue!"**

ACID POPS!

**99. Newspaper**

Remus thumbed through the Evening Prophet with a heavy heart. So many people were dying and he had never felt so helpless. When the first war erupted he was younger and had more to offer. He, James, Sirius, Lily... the whole lot of them, they fought tooth and nail against the dark forces that threatened to overrun the Wizarding World.

His heart dropped further still as Harry's face filled the next page. Most Wanted…. Ridiculous!

The weight of the world sat on the chil- MAN's shoulders and his mum and dad were being made proud each day he evaded capture.

**28. Time Turner**

Remus and Sirius stood in the parlor of 12 Grimmauld Place with the Time Turner around both their necks.

**"Are you sure?" **Sirius asked

**"Positive**" replied Remus simply.

A whirl of color and light and then it all stopped. Turning on the spot they apparated into Hogsmeade and quickly hid.

They watched as their younger selves… The Marauders traipsed through the village.

The epitome of cool.

So many friends.

After they had gotten their fill they turned it again and returned home.

**"See Moony, we weren't always social outcasts." **Sirius said.

**"Yes but ****now ****we're pariah**." Remus reminded him solemnly

**1. Herbology**

As the boys dragged themselves into Greenhouse 3 they were met by Professor Sprout. "**Good Morning Second Years**." She said in a sing songy voice.

"**Today we will be potting Mandrakes. So grab a pair of earmuffs and let's get started**." She explained over a general groan from the class.

**"Peter, I bet you're too afraid to do it. Aren't you?" **Sirius taunted him.

Wormtail listened to Sprout, grabbed hold of a Mandrake and pulled.

Moony launched himself across the table to cover Peter's ears. The Mandrake cried and Sirius laughed.

**"You could have killed him**!" Remus spat.

Sirius laughs…..

**20. Hogsmeade**

Remus led the girl into Madame Puddifoot's with a deep flush coloring his cheeks. Pulling out her chair he said, "**Lovely day**."

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

That was the fifth time Remus had said that. Julie made him so nervous. When she asked him to accompany her into Hogsmeade he was taken aback. Most people, especially girls were off put by his ragged appearance. Not Erin though, she seemed not to mind.

Their date went as smoothly as a boulder over a mountain. Oh it was a disaster.

They rose to leave and to Remus' surprise she kissed him.

Young love.

**47. Portkey**

As Remus and Tonks took hold of the Portkey headed for The Burrow he couldn't help but frown a bit. This was all too familiar. One Marauder had already had a child during a war… a war that wasn't as horrible as the present.

Memories of a happy family being torn to shreds… both literally and figuratively danced through his head.

As Tonks shared the news of their mini Marauder with the Weasley clan he was partially aware of who was embracing him. He wished Sirius was there to congratulate him, James there for advice.

The next generation was coming.

**25. Sorting Hat**

**"Black, Sirius**" McGonagall shouted above the den. The cocky little boy strolled right up to the dais and plopped himself down on the stool. A crooked grin spread his face as soon as the hat hit his head.

**"You want to be in Gryffindor, I see. But your family is a Slytherin family… except a few**." Grumbled the hat

**"I hate my family along with those stupid Slytherin prats**." Sirius thought to the hat.

**"Have you the bravery to represent the House of Godric Gryffindor?"**

**"I have more bravery in my pinky toe than all of the others combined."**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

**64. Nap**

Whilst napping in a hidden corner of the castle Pettigrew was having a marvelous dream. He was Quidditch Captain, James and Sirius no longer made fun of him, and he was as smart as Remus.

Sheah right! Poor Peter Pettigrew was an outcast amongst the coolest kids on campus. He strived to fit in, but remained the butt of most jokes. In his dreams he was the coolest of cool. Lily Potter swooned over him, he was the best.

Along comes Peeves, the pesky poltergeist…

**"Looky looky. Lumpy little boy napping." **Peeves sang out.

BOOM

POW

**"PEEVES"**

Peter ran.

**56. Fight**

James pounced on the greasy haired git as soon as the word escaped his lips.  
**"You're half-blood you big idiot. Why insult anyone for being Muggle born?"**

PUNCH

PUNCH

SCRATCH

He continued to wallop the boy with all his might, not even bothering to use magic. He had made Lily cry and used the foulest word of all… Mudblood.

Sirius and Remus came running once they had gotten word.

"**James, the greasy git isn't worth it. You'll be expelled**." Remus shouted as he tried to break them apart.

"**Punch him in the face, James**" Sirius shouted

"**THAT'S ENOUGH**!"

**EEP! Dumbledore!**

**26. Quill**

The Marauders were all sitting around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room trying to study for their NEWTS. Trying being the operative word.

James was busying himself with mussing up his hair and catching that blasted snitch. Sirius made loving eyes at a girl across the room. Peter… well he sat there worshipping the coolest guys in the world. Remus, poor Remus tried to lead the study group.

Peter, always looking for a short cut had taken to reading Remus' essay over his shoulder. Not smart! Remus had bewitched Peter's quill to write nonsense if he cheated again.

Whoops!

**27. Owl**

Peter Pettigrew alone in his hidey hole cowering in the darkness. The Dark Lord told him what needed to be done, yet he was afraid. Afraid he'd fail and meet Voldemort's wrath… Afraid that he would fail and the other Marauders would have his head. Fear was his driving force.

He penned the letter to James and Lily, telling them how handsome Harry was, that he should be the secretkeeper. Sirius was too unpredictable he said, too verbose.

Beads of sweat formed on his brow despite the autumn chill.

He sent the owl and hoped to Merlin he'd survive.

Betrayal.

**93. Chicken**

A strapping young man running around screeching about a bloody bird, three others laugh hysterically from behind a tree.

Peter was being flogged like nobody's business, yelling for the others to help. The chicken was relentlessly pecking and flapping its wings, letting out a battle cry for a crow.

"**Wormtail, we told you to catch it, not to dance with it**." Sirius managed to shout between guffaws.

"**James, help. Remus, please**." Peter pled as the bird attacked again and again.

"**Run faster Wormtail. Maybe it won't catch you**" James suggested.

**"Oh guys. Can't they fly?" **Peter whined.

Run Wormtail Run!

**94. Allergic**

Dumbledore listened with a grin on his face as Sirius recanted the tale of exactly how the suit of armour exploded.

Suddenly he began to sneeze.

"**Bless you sir**." Sirius said before launching back into the far- fetched tale.

**ACHOOOO**

"**Sir, are you alright? Do you need a handkerchief?" **Sirius offered, smirking

"**No, no continue. My allergies seem to be acting up**." Dumbledore explained with a grin.

Sirius nodded his head and was off and running with the tale once more. He blamed Peter and Peeves, and anyone but himself.

"**I'm sorry Master Black, but I am allergic to nonsense**."

**95. Snowball**

What a glorious day it was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, snow covered the grounds, children played, and the Marauders were all in good spirits. James and Sirius were even being nice to Peter, odd as that may sound.

Spotting Snivellus skulking near an oak tree watching lovely Lily play, the boys set off to work at once. They began packing the snowballs and lining them up, preparing to attack at a moment's notice.

Once their ammunition was built to satisfaction they crept closer still. Wands at the ready, snowballs in hand they heard a girlish giggle.

ATTACK!

**97. Dictionary**

Remus watched as Peter repeatedly scratched through words and sentences as he attempted to complete McGonagall's essay.

**"Wh-Why do we have to do 2 rolls of parchment for McGonagall by Monday morning?**Peter stuttered.

Remus rolled his eyes. _This coming from the idiot that has already succeeded in becoming an Animagus_ he thought.

"**Its NEWT year Peter, we have to prepare for our exams. It's not just wand work, you know**." James said with a sigh.

"**Remus, what does **_**Inanimatus Conjurus**_** mean?" **Peter asked.

Remus couldn't help but groan.

**"LOOK IT UP IN A BLOODY DICTIONARY, WORMTAIL" ****Sirius bellowed.**

**38. Patronus**

Remus watched in awe as Harry conjured a corporeal Patronus. Not to his surprise it was a beautiful, very powerful stag. The sight of it sent him back to another time, what seemed like a different world.

He watched through troubled eyes as the stag pranced around the rickety old shack. A big black dog padded over and plopped down beside him. The cycle was nearly over and he was relatively calm for the time being. His human self watched them around him and it warmed his heart.

**"I think I am done… for today anyway."**

**"Eat this it'll help"**

**31. Dress Robes**

Remus stood in front of the full length mirror in the dormitory looking at himself appraisingly. He turned this way and that checking his new dress robes out. They were a gift from the Potter's and he wasn't quite sure they were… him.

**"Come on Moony, we'll be late if you keep standing in front of that mirror all night**." Sirius prodded.

"**Do they look… okay**?" Remus asked doubtfully. They weren't comfortable like his old robes, but then again they looked loads better. Remus wasn't comfortable.

He quickly changed out of them and into the old ones.

Dapper young man

**76. Zap**

The Marauders had set out to roam the castle for new hiding places and secret corridors one night… little did they know that a certain slippery Slytherin was roaming the corridors as well. Behind a suit of armor stooped for his protection was one Severus Snape…. Waiting.

He knew that this was his only chance to get the Marvelous Marauders caught in the act. They were so cocky they weren't even under their cloak.

He raised his wand and shot a tripping jinx at them and waited. Missing his target the boys realized where it came from.

Poor Severus….. ZAP!

**59. Ignore**

James sulked around the common room for days before Sirius had had enough. "**What is wrong with you, James**?" Sirius asked as he poked him. He was looking worse than ever at this point.

"**Lily keeps ignoring me. It's killing me, Sirius**." James admitted in a small voice.

Sirius turned an amused eye to his friend and said, "**Well, ignore her then. Don't let her know it bothers you, Prongs." **

Yeah that could work…

Lily walked past and turned an icy gaze to James Potter who completely ignored her…. Well, that was new.

As she passed Sirius caught James' eye, grinning.

**15. Room**

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat and audibly ground his teeth together in frustration. Sirius and James were practically on top of him copying his Charms essay… he was no happy camper.

**"Moony, what is that word?"** Sirius asked, his breath slapping Remus in the face.

He stiffened and said, **"I can't even see through your mop of hair in my face to tell you, Sirius."** Remus hissed.

**"Is it getting close to that time of the month? You are being crabby."** James muttered.

Having an acute sense of hearing Remus heard.

**".Room. !"** Remus shouted, slamming his book shut.

**2. Muggle Studies**

James, Sirius, and Remus sat in class as the Muggle Studies Professor babbled on and on about something called a toaster. Peter simply stared off into nothingness…

Remus scratched down notes with his quill and he appraised the contraption with wonder. **"Professor, why is it necessary?" **he asked. His family simply cast a spell and like… poof… bread was toast.

James and Sirius laughed at his obvious amazement. They had no interest in the useless Muggle contraptions, or for the throw away class.

The Professor simply said, **"It makes toast, Remus. That is why it is…"** *sigh* **"No magic, Remus"**

**4. Ancient Runes**

Sirius would be glad for the day that he could give up Ancient Runes for something of more interest… or really just give it up altogether. The class was dreadful. Using runes to determine something, something, something… it was useless magic in his opinion.

He hazarded glances around the room and not to his amazement Remus was entranced by the Professor's constant droning. Sirius gave up and let his mind wander off. He sat looking dreamy eyed for the remainder of the class.

Remus and James snickered as the Professor asked Sirius… something.

**"Huh… oh daydreaming. Sorry. What was that?"**

**5. Astronomy**

James actually loved looking at the stars, it was very relaxing and not to mention he got to be out of the dormitory… with permission… to look through telescopes and cool stuff like that. There was nothing better than getting to stare at the sky all night. Looking around he spied Sirius goofing off as usual. Frowning a bit he went back to work, marking his charts and looking to the skies.

There was a clatter and an _OOF… _

James started. Looking to his left he saw Peter out cold… and Sirius doubled over laughing.

**"He is seeing stars now"**

**6. Divination**

The boys climbed the golden ladder to Divination class… Oh how they all hated Divination. Even Moony was a bit put off with the subject.

Peter made sure that he went up the ladder first… after Sirius knocked him out with his telescope the previous night he wasn't taking any chances. Casting a glance around the room he went to a table in the corner… away from the Professor.

As Sirius made his way to Peter's table the Professor spoke up.

**"You there boy, I see a horrible future for you…"**

**"Yes and I see a nutter, what's your point?"**

**7. Care of Magical Creatures**

Sirius!Snuffles stood in the pumpkin patch in front of the Care of Magical Creatures Professor's hut in a less than jolly mood. Even as a dog he was visibly bothered, shifting nervously and whining. Harry was the only thing he had left that reminded him of James and Lily. He vowed to them that he would care for their child and it looked as though his chance was being taken from him. He thought of his friends and let out a sad, heart wrenching howl.

Remus caught the scent of Snuffles and heard the howl. His heart broke for him.

**10. Arithmancy**

Sirius was clearly not paying a bit of attention to the Professor as she droned on and on about numbers and meanings and blah, blah, blah... Numbers make Sirius head hurt.

Divination class had been a nightmare earlier that day. He had been booted almost immediately for calling the professor a nutter… but in reality she was… he just shouldn't have said it aloud.

Peter was sitting there all blinky and watery eyed, as usual. Teehee. Sirius stealthily waved his wand and sent Wormtail's quill levitating around his head.

Peter knew it was Sirius. Why couldn't he get a clue?

**79. Mirror**

Sirius lay on his old bed, in the old house that he hated so much. He gripped the mirror tighter in his hands, waiting…

Harry had not used the mirror to contact him at all and he was beginning to worry. But he had to admit it reminded him of days passed.

James and Sirius sat in their family homes and laughed and talked for hours on end through those mirrors and it made Sirius sad and happy to have that companionship back. Although it was the younger version of James, Sirius loved him more than words could say.

Waiting…

**13. Quidditch**

James trudged out onto the pitch, ready to win the cup. Lily was there with the other Marauders in tow. James could not have been happier, or more nervous. The cat calls from the Gryffindor supporters in no way drowned out the jeers from the Slytherin side.

Taking a deep breath he mounted his broom and kicked off hard, rising up into the air easily. The match seemed to fly by. James scored goal after goal and his confidence was at an all time high.

He caught a glimpse of Lily… and Snape.

Grrrr. He flew hard at him… Crash!

**83. Fearful**

Remus wrung his hands and paced the room. He was afraid that Tonks would be shunned, disowned, and other terrible things he cared not think on at the present. His whole world had been turned upside down since he met her and he knew she was the one… But he was fearful of the repercussions his condition would have on her.

He often times thought of James and Lily. How their lives just seemed to mesh together and bring them closer. How even the Marauders were a part of his life even though Lily was there too. He envied James that.

**85. Snappish**

The boys sat around near the Whomping Willow, James was playing with that bloody snitch, Remus was being moody, nose in a book, and Sirius and Peter were playing a game of Exploding Snap. Remus was getting closer to that time of the month and the others were bothering him… He felt bad that he felt that way, but it was rough enough without their incessant chatter.

James let the snitch float close to Remus and then dove for it, knocking Remus over.

**"OI! Watch out!" **Remus shouted

**"A bit snappish aren't you?" **James said with a smirk.

Sirius snickered.

**41. Thestrals**

Remus felt like crying the first time he realized he could see the skeletal beasts; he had seen death too many times to count, but only in his werewolf form. His fears were confirmed after coming to see the carriages pulled by the beasts. The others thought it was awesome that he could see them… but Remus knew the horror behind it.

Sirius was out on a mission for the Order when he happened across the scary sight he had ever beheld, the same winged beast that Remus could see. The war was in full effect. There was more death ahead.

**12. Charms**

Professor Flitwick was teaching them wand movements for a Charm called… well, it was called something. Sirius couldn't remember, he never paid attention. James and he were too busy trying to woo the ladies with their jokes and games to care what Flitwick said.  
Remus was clearly getting impatient with his two best friend's antics as he shot them an icy glare and held his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. James and Sirius laughed at this.

**"Mr. Potter, do you care to demonstrate **_**Wingardium Leviosa**_**"** Flitwick asked, an edge to his voice.

**"What?"** James sputtered, confused. Drat!

**84. Angry**

Sirius seethed in the corner of the common room, occasionally throwing glances at Wormtail that would have caused his death, if such a thing were possible. He sat clenching and unclenching his fists. Plopping down in a seat opposite his best mate James said, **"Hey mate what's got you in a mood?" **

All Sirius did was grunt and nod his head in Peter's direction. Sighing James said, **"Look… he means well, Padfoot… He's just a bit slow I reckon."**

Turning to glare at James he said, **"I don't trust him… something's not right with him"**

**Your intuition was correct, Sirius. **

**65. Ooze**

Sirius cackled loudly and doubled over holding his side at the sight of Peter. Remus and James had been trying to help him improve his dueling skills. They were still 5th years so they were going for harmless spells and whatnot.

After Peter hit Remus with a stunner James was not impressed and fired a well aimed conjunctivitis curse directly at his face and then shouted, **"Engorgio!" **while aiming his wand at the boy's feet. In a manner of moments Wormtail's feet were the size of a troll's and his eye oozed gunk.

His boots burst and he ran off crying.

Common Room-

James and Sirius came rushing through the corridors to Professor McGonagall's office. They laughed gleefully until they reached the door. James looked to Sirius and said, "**Okay mate, time for your game face**." Sirius nodded.

James nodded and they both started beating on her door, screeching for her to come to the common room quickly there was a cursed fire ruining everything in the tower. Minerva came rushing through looking rather frightened.

Upon entering the common room she was hit with loads of confetti and the Marauders behind her snickered and shouted, **"APRIL FOOLS!"**

"**DETENTION MR. POTTER AND MR. BLACK**!"

**90. Present**

Peter shifted uncomfortably as he watched Remus and the others get closer down their pile of gifts to the ones that he had gotten for them. Christmas was typically dismal for Wormtail. No one aside from his fellow Marauders really gave him anything so he tried his hardest to come up with the PERFECT gifts for them.

Remus got quills and ink, James new quidditch goggles.

Turning to glare at Peter, gift in hand he said, "**Really, mate… a mirror. A bloody mirror is what I get?**"

"**Well you do like to look at yourself, mate**," James said through guffaws.

**81. Depression**

The whole place looked darker due to Remus' mood. The world seemed to have lost a bit of its light, indeed. James looked fretfully at his friend.

**"Moony, what is it, mate? What is wrong?" **James asked tentatively. Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, remaining silent. Sirius, as unaffected by things as ever, said, **"I bet it's over that bloody girl… what is her name, Moony?"**

If looks could kill Sirius would have been reduced to ash right there. **"If you were the one being ousted from the world you would be upset to!"** Remus shouted his voice full of emotion.

**73. Warn**

Remus sat watching the others continue to pester Severus, he watched while his Prefect badge shone in the sun… He had a smirk on his face as Lily arrived and warned the boys to stop messing with him. Having seen her handy wandwork he knew it was a good idea they listen.

"**Potter! Leave him be!**" she shouted heatedly

Sirius roared with laughter and mocked her. Lily turned her sights on him and suddenly his laughter subsided and he grabbed at his throat and silently shouted with rage.

"**Potter… I am warning you!**" she said

James dropped the greasy git

**19. Wand**

Eleven year old Sirius Black waltzed into Ollivander's with his head held high and an air of… well trouble about him. Approaching the counter he cleared his throat and said, **"Hey. I am here for my first wand."** Rude little thing he was.

Mr. Ollivander turned from his work and looked down at the boy. Without a word he left for the back of the room and came back with a box. **"I think it is the one for you. 13" Birch, Dragon Heartstring, very sturdy"**

Sirius picked up it up and instantly he knew. _**Dragon Heartstring, manly yet tender.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Remus loped down Diagon Alley wondering what he could get Sirius to help cheer him up… nothing was coming to mind until he approached the Magical Menagerie. A small smile stretched across his lips as he entered the shop and began to look around.

He could get a kneazle kitten for Padfoot to chase… or a kneazle pup for him to play with. Decisions, decisions.

Knowing exactly what he needed, Remus scooped up a few items and paid quickly, eager to return to Grimmauld Place to give his gifts to Sirius.

"A CHEW TOY? YOU BOUGHT ME CHEW TOYS?" Sirius bellowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my shot at a Fourth Wall POV... Hope you like it!**

James was once again trying to get the attention of one Lily Evans. *sigh*. This time he was telling jokes (not particularly appropriate jokes) and she looked to be appalled at the sound of such foul things. Finally, having heard about enough she reared her hand back and THWACK, slapped him right across the cheek.

"Hey, Erin," she called out loudly.

Ummm… yeah?

"Can't you just get us to the part where he stops being such a git? I am not sure I can take much more of this."

Uh… I'll try… but this is James we are talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Mundungus Fletcher slunk through the door of Grimmauld with the familiar stink of booze and stale smoke emanating from him. His eyes bloodshot, his hands deep in his pockets he started slightly at the sight of Mad Eye in the kitchen as he entered.

Moody began to tell the plan that Dung had concocted for Harry's escape and Dung tried to creep out the way he had come in. The entire lot of the volunteers were there getting their orders, acting like heroes, but Dung wanted no part.

"Get back in here you lousy mooch. Your idea, you participate!"

DAMN.


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Figg sat on her sofa knitting a pair of wool socks for Albus when she heard the owl swooping down her chimney. Immediately she sat up straighter and threw aside her knitting. The owl came through and landed beside her holding out his leg and hooting irritably. With fumbling fingers Figgy finally untied the letter and the owl took off.

The letter was from Sirius… he wanted to know if he could come to her home as Snuffles. Harry she thought.

Sorry Sirius… Albus says no.

Sirius was so angry he threw the note directly into the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Celestina Warbeck was NOT what Remus wanted to listen to, think about, or suffer through… but for Molly he would oblige. He gathered around the table in the Weasley's kitchen and took in the scene. Fleur and Bill were looking cozy but Remus felt a pang of jealousy when he saw them, not that he wanted Fleur… he just wanted someone to love.

Running a hand through his graying hair he sighed miserably. He wanted a moment to speak with Harry but it wasn't possible. He wanted his best friend back but that wasn't happening either. Christmas was dismal this year.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius was not impressed with the racket coming from the downstairs sitting room… not at all. Finally he gave in to his curiosity and grabbed his housecoat and threw it on. The closer he got to the landing the louder the den became. Stopping outside of the door he listened…

"What the bloody hell are you lot doing in here?" he cried out as he barged into the room and spied Bella, Cissy, and Regulus gathered around the fireplace. Their heads all snapped up at the sound of him coming nearer.

"We were teaching these shrunken heads to yodel" said Regulus


End file.
